


Sometimes it works better in three

by Xenia



Series: lauliverchristmas2015 [5]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, M/M, Threesome - F/M/M, Tommy Merlyn is Alive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 06:46:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5529890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xenia/pseuds/Xenia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oliver, Tommy and Laurel opening presents together on Christmas morning</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sometimes it works better in three

**Author's Note:**

> Day 5 of the Lauliver Christmas week: Christmas morning opening the presents together.
> 
> Once again I was late in writing this so I finished the story last night waiting for my father to come back from Church. I hope it's decent. 
> 
> Also technically this is a Lauliver Week but I took the liberty of adding Tommy to the mix. I hope it's okay.

Christmas Day is always one of the most complicated and chaotic day of the year. Laurel loved having all their family around, but sometimes it got too much. So her favorite moment of the day was the morning when they sat in the living room opening the presents. Only the three of them in her quiet apartment. The night before she and Oliver had stayed up to finish cooking their part of their Christmas dinner, while Tommy moved around in the kitchen doing absolutely nothing. So at the moment she was fast asleep, sprawled in their big bed and showed no sign of waking up. Which was a very bad thing cause knowing her she'd need at least an hour, maybe more, to get ready for the day and they would meet the others little before noon to finish the last things for the big late lunch/ dinner with the whole family. So she needed to wake up in the next ten minutes or they wouldn't have enough time to enjoy their presents and the breakfast that Ollie was cooking. Tommy propped up on his elbow looked her sleep, but now it was time to wake her up. He leaned in and placed a kiss on her shoulder, she shifted a bit but still didn't wake up. Then he kissed her cheek, this time she moved her hand trying to push him away and mutter something like "go away I'm sleeping".   
-I know you're sleeping, Laur, but there's no time for sleep now. It's Christmas morning.! Time to open the presents- he whispered in her ear.   
At that Laurel's eyes shot open and she stirred.  
-Where's Oliver?- she asked disappointed, she loved waking up together, cuddling and all tangled in each other.  
Before Tommy could answer Oliver called out from the living room.  
-Come on sleeping beauties. Breakfast is almost ready. Time for the presents-  
-Told you it was time for the presents.- Tommy said leaving the bed.  
Laurel stretched chasing away the sleep from her body and then got up and followed him.

When she entered the room she saw Oliver and Tommy kissing. She smiled. At first it had been difficult finding the right balance to make this relationship work. Tommy and Oliver had thought for a while that they were all together because the both of them loved Laurel and cared about each other so the best solutions was sharing her time without being jealous. Something like knowing that your girlfriend has a lover but don't care about it. But Laurel knew better. She'd seen the way they looked at each other, the longing, the love, so much more than friendship. So one evening she invited both of the over for dinner and forced them to really talk. It had taken a while to make them admit what they really felt for each other, both of them afraid that she would feel betrayed. But then it all worked out, sure sometimes they still fought, but it worked for them.  
She cleared her throats and both turned to her and smiled.  
-Come here, Laur. It's presents time- Ollie said and then both kissed her when she came closer.  
-Mine first!- they said together and then laughed. It was another of their Christmas tradition, trying to decide whose presents to open first. It was really a pointless discussion since Laurel always won, but they still did it every year.

After a brief discussion Tommy and Oliver sat on the couch, with two gift each in their lap. They exchanged a look. Usually they would try to decide who should opened them first but in the last two Christmas they had decided that opening at the same time was better.   
Two identical watches fell in their lap. Laurel had to listen to those two babbling about the perfection of this particular brand of watches for the better part of the last two months. They had tried to involve her in their conversation but she didn't know anything about watches. She thought that getting the watches as Christmas presents would shut them up for a while. But now noticing the look on their face she knew that the next few dinners would be filled with them comparing the two watches and deciding if the real thing was a match for the expectation. Boys and their toys. With the watches fell also a framed picture of the three of them the night of their first anniversary. It wasn't an "official" picture of the three of them in their perfect outfit posing in front of a camera. Thea had taken the picture before they went out for dinner. Oliver was there with his bow tie hanging hopelessly from his neck, Laurel was in front of him, her hair still a mess, ready to fix his bow tie for him, Tommy was standing behind Laurel and hand on her hips and a hand extended to take Oliver's. They looked happy.   
-Wow Laurel.- Tommy said looking at the picture -I didn't even know we had a picture like this-   
Laurel smiled, Thea had shown it just to her and she had decided to keep it a secret.  
-I'll put it in my office.- Oliver said.

They looked at the picture for few seconds and then Tommy jumped from the couch.  
-My turn!- he said taking his presents from under the tree.   
Laurel laughed sitting next to Oliver,  
Oliver glared at him.   
Tommy gave them two boxes with two envelops on top.  
-The envelops first-   
Oliver and Laurel opened the two envelops and found two tickets for a two weeks trip in Hawaii, when they looked at Tommy he was showing them his ticket.  
-We always wanted to visit Hawaii- Laurel said. Oliver and her used to talk about going there for their honeymoon before the Gambit and before Sara.  
-I know- Tommy said -Now the boxes-  
Oliver and Laurel unwrapped their gifts; Laurel found an action figure of Green Arrow staring at her from his box, Oliver found a Black Canary action figure.  
-I think they'll look amazing in the new lair-Tommy said.  
Laurel and Oliver glared at him and then burst out laughing.  
-Only you, Tommy. Only you-Oliver said getting up from the couch and pushing Tommy away from the tree.

-My turn now!- he said giving them his presents.  
Laurel carefully unwrapped hers. Inside there was a necklace with a owl shaped pendant. She had pointed the necklace to Oliver a few weeks back while they were walking through the streets.   
Tommy found a new cell phone. He had talked to Oliver about that phone non stop for two weeks after it came out.   
-Wow- they both said -Thank you, Ollie-   
-There's more.- Oliver said giving them an envelope and going to sit in and armchair in front of them.   
They opened them and found the document for the acquisition of a big house near the docks, with a beautiful view on the ocean. They had talked about buying an house together and l finally moving in together. Now they all had their own apartments even if they spent most of their nights at Laurel's place. And now Oliver had gone and bought the house they'd seen together a couple of weeks before. They didn't know what to say.  
-Is that okay!- Oliver asked a little nervous from their silence. He knew they wanted to take this step together, but they all loved the house and the agency had called him to tell that another family was interest and they risked to lose it. So he bought it. But maybe now they were angry.   
Laurel and Tommy got up and approached him. Soon enough he was engulfed in the biggest, tightest hug of his life. Laurel kissed him and then Tommy kissed him and then Laure kissed Tommy.  
-This is more than okay.- Tommy said.  
-We're going to have our house. The three of us. I can't believe it's happening. I love you so much. Thank you Ollie- Laurel said.  
And sitting in that chair squeezed in the arms of his lovers Oliver felt the luckiest guy in the world. He didn't deserve so much happiness and so much love but he was glad he had them.


End file.
